El Heredero de Gryffindor
by noemicita
Summary: Harry, cursa su quinto año en Hogwarts, sin esperar descubrir secretos familiares que podrian jugar un importante papel en la batalla contra Voldemort... podrá Harry, soportar los oscuros secretos ocultos de su familia?
1. Cap 1 El Regreso de Lord Voldemort

1El Regreso de Lord Voldemort

Era una noche fría en el pequeño Hangleton, y en la mansión de los Riddley se escuchaban ruidos extraños, un cierto ajetreo reinaba en el lugar. Sin embargo, los vecinos y en general los habitantes de la zona, no parecían notar el movimiento que había en la mansión, ésta se había ocupado hace unos meses, pero nadie parecía notarlo.

Durante el día, la mansión se tornaba silenciosa y daba la impresión de seguir abandonada, pero durante la noche había mucho movimiento, sobre todo por un grupo de hombres que se reunían cada noche, hombres muy extraños, vestidos con ropas muy raras, al parecer túnicas negras, por lo regular eran como reuniones sociales, aunque a veces se escuchaban gritos de algunos de ellos.

En esta ocasión así parecía ser, era como escuchar los lamentos de alguien que es torturado, se escuchaban varias voces como discutiendo, una de esas voces era fría y amenazante, le pertenecía a un hombre alto, muy blanco, calvo y con los ojos rojos.Este hombre le reclamaba a otro, un tantocorpulento, con el pelo castaño y ojos cafés, su rostro expresaba terror:

-He estado mucho tiempo en su busca y ahora que tengo la certeza de saber en donde esta, tú casi lo arruinas todo!!!

El hombre corpulento temblaba y trataba de justificarse.

\- Pero señor, yo solo quise ayudarlo...quería conseguirle lo que necesita para completar lo que inició hace casi 18 años.

\- Si ... si, y por tu estúpida intervención arruinaste el plan!!!Ahora se levantarán sospechas.

\- Pero señor...nadie sabe que fui yo además, le traje la información que usted me pidió, yo solo quise complacerlo y . . .

El hombre alto de la voz fría se acercó lentamente al corpulento, este empezó a temblar más del miedo y se sobresaltó cuando el primero le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Calma Brown, calma! Sé que querías complacerme y eso de verdad me conmueve...

En ese momento, el hombre alto intercambió una mirada con otro tercer hombre que estaba parado cerca de ellos, era un hombre de estatura baja y también estaba calvo, había presenciado todo.

El hombre de la voz fría continuó hablando.

\- Pero cometiste un error... ó tú que piensas Colagusano, no crees que hizo una estupidez?

El hombre pequeño y calvo asintió con la cabeza, tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Pero no sé... hoy me siento de muy buen humor por la noticia que me has traído, así que te doy 10 segundos para que salgas de mi vista, antes de que cambie de opinión y te castigue por lo que hiciste!

Brownmiró al hombre de la voz fría con una rara combinación entre el terror y el agradecimiento.

\- Gracias señor, gracias, yo le juro que...

\- Vamos Brown ... Fuera!!

\- Si señor, gracias, yo...

El hombre de la voz fría se paseaba por la habitación mientras comenzaba a contar...

\- Uno...

Brown , con pánico en el rostro, se iba alejando lentamente hacía la puerta.

\- Dos...

\- Ya, ya me voy...

\- Diez!!!

EL hombre de la voz fría saco algo de debajo de su túnica, algo que parecía ser una varita, apuntó hacía Brown y dijo con firmeza:

-Crucio!!!

Brown cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse, era como si tuviera un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo, los gritos del hombre eran tan lastimeros, que llegaron a la habitación otros dos hombres, que al ver aquella escena retrocedieron unos pasos sin dejar de mirar al pobre de Brown en el suelo.

\- Esto es para que aprendas a obedecer al pie de la letra mis ordenes!!!ES PARA ACATAR ESTRICTAMENTE LO QUE TU AMO, LORD VOLDEMORT TE ENCOMIENDA!!!

Brown no paraba de gritar y de retorcerse en el piso, luego Lord Voldemort dejó de apuntarlo con su varita y Brown dejó de gritar y de moverse. Estaba en el suelo, sin aliento y totalmente débil. Voldemort ahora, se dirigió al hombre al que llamaba Colagusano.

\- Tú que piensas Colagusano... lo perdonamos?

Colagusano miró a Brown como evaluándolo...

\- Tal vez... se le podría dar otra oportunidad mi lord. Claro, si usted lo aprueba!

Los otros 2 hombres observaban callados aquella situación, era como si estuvieran en un juicio.

\- Ves Brown? No todo es malo, ya Colagusano te perdonó... es una lástima que yo NO!!

Brown se arrastró hacia atrás con cara de horror,al ver que Lord Voldemort apuntaba su varita hacia él, una vez más.

\- Lo siento Brown, pero los errores se pagan caro...

Avada Kedabra!

De la varita de Lord Voldemort, salió un destello verde y le dio a Brown, este intentó huir pero al instante cayó sin vida al suelo.

Los 2 hombres que estaban en la puerta, se quedaron atónitos al ver el cuerpo de Brown sin vida. Después, Voldemort los llamó..

\- Goyle, Malfoy, acérquense!

Goyle, un hombre alto, de pelo castaño y complexión robusta, se acercó a Voldemort, Malfoy, un hombre alto, blanco, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, hizo lo mismo.

\- Que ordena el señor tenebroso?- dijo Malfoy, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Déjate de torpezas Malfoy y dime, ¿traes noticias del ministerio?

\- Si. Al parecer el ministro de magia no da crédito a la historia del chico Potter y de Dumbledore -dijo con una mueca desdeñosa- afortunadamente,Barthy Crouch fue besado por un dementor, así que no tienen con que respaldar su historia. No tienen pruebas de lo que dicen.

Además, Cornelius Fudge no quiere creer que usted ha regresado y ha ocultado a la prensa todo lo que pasó en el curso anterior en Hogwarts. Así que, como verá, nadie sabe que usted ha regresado, excepto claro, Dumbledore y su gente, una minoría me atrevería a decir! No creo que haya algo de que preocuparse.

-LuciusLucius, nunca subestimes a tus enemigos y menos a alguien como Albus Dumbledore.Entonces ninguna novedad en el ministerio?

Malfoy con expresión de mal humor respondió:

\- No, ningún movimiento por el cual preocuparnos.

Voldemort miró a Malfoy y luego a Goyle, lo recorrió cuidadosamente con la mirada y luegodijo:

\- A Malfoy no le preocupa nada, pero creo que a ti si Goyle, pasa algo?

Goyle levantando la cara con gesto de saber algo que nadie sabe, dijo:

\- Bueno, es cierto que no ha habido movimiento en el ministerio, pero Dumbledore tiene gente ahí, gente que si cree en él y que esta dispuesto a ayudarlo, de hecho, alguien esta tratando de convencer a cuantos quieran escuchar para poder llevar a cabo algunas acciones en nuestra contra.

\- De quien se trata? -pregunto Voldemort.

Goyle contesto con seguridad.

\- De Arthur Weasley, ha estado hablando con varios de los compañeros, además me he enterado de que él y otras personas, han mandado mensajes a los gigantes.

Voldemort rió fríamente y dijo:

\- Ah! El viejo Albus!, siempre tan listo.Lo que no sabe es que yo mande gente para las montañas.

Goyle intervino:

\- Él también mandó gente mi lord, quiere convencerlos de ponerlos en nuestra contra.

Voldemort caminóhacia la chimenea que ardía lentamente.

\- Pues que gane el mejor...Bueno, y que hay de los dementores?

Malfoy se adelantó un paso y respondió:

\- Harán lo que usted diga, cuando usted quiera.

\- Muy bien, todo va bien, ahora escuchen los tres con atención.La mayoría de la comunidad mágica cree que yo no he regresado, no le creen a Potter ni a Dumbledore, así que eso debe mantenerse, tenemos que hacer que la gente siga creyendo que yo desparecí para siempre, así me será más fácil arrebatarle el poder a Fudge y controlar el ministerio. Tenemos que desprestigiar a Dumbledore para que se quede solo y no tenga ninguna ayuda, han entendido?!

Goyle, Malfoy y Colagusano asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Ahora -dijo Voldemort tomando asiento en un sillón viejo que estaba recargado al lado de la chimenea- Tengo trabajos que encomendarles.Goyle, tú te encargarás de darle un sustito a Arthur Weasley, entendido?

Goyle, agachando su cabeza como gesto de reverencia respondió:

\- Si mi lord.

Voldemort continuó hablando:

\- Malfoy, tú me tendrás informado de todo lo que pase en el ministerio y claro, en Hogwarts

\- Muy bien -dijo Malfoy en tono serio.

\- Colagusano, necesito que vayas a buscar a Robert, lo traerás aquí, él ya sabe el motivo, solo falta afinar detalles en lo que estoy preparando, ahora salgan todos, y no regresen hasta haber hecho lo que les dije, esta claro?Y no quiero errores!!

Y señalando a Brown añadió:

-Si no, ya saben como se pagan!!Ahora Largo!!

Rápidamente, salieron de la habitación, Voldemort levantándose del sillón dio un fuerte silbido, en ese momento apareció una enorme serpiente verde que se arrastró hacia él y se postró a sus pies, cual perro a su dueño.

\- Nagini!!Tengo algo para ti belleza!!

Y señalando a Brown con la cabeza, dijo:

\- Comida!! -y empezó a reír fríamente.

La serpiente se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de Brown, se acercó por el lado de la cabeza, abrió sus enormes fauces, dio un terrible mordisco a la cabeza de Brown y empezó a tragarlo lentamente. Mientras tanto, Voldemort observaba la escena y seguía riendo de manera divertida.

\- Buen provecho Nagini,celebra nuestro regreso!!!

En ese instante, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Harry Potter saltaba de la cama sobresaltado, tocándose la cicatriz que le ardía en la frente.


	2. Cap 2 Un Extraño Cumpleaños

2

Un Extraño Cumpleaños

Agarrándose fuertemente la frente, tomo sus lentes de la mesita de noche, se los colocó y saliendo de la cama, Harry bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. El dolor de la cicatriz ya se iba mitigando, tomo un vaso con agua y trato de calmarse. Ya más tranquilo trato de recordar aquel sueño, no podía acordarse muy bien, solo que Voldemort había matado a un hombre y que Malfoy o Goyle (no se acordaba cual) iba a hacerles algo a los Weasley, ¿tendría que advertirles? Y en ese momento pensó...

[Tal vez tengo que escribirles previniéndolos, . . . pero no, no creo que sea buena idea, es decir que les voy a poner..."querido señor Weasley, tuve un sueño muy raro..." no... no lo creo, además con lo que pasó en el curso anterior van a pensar que estoy paranoico. . . Pero la verdad que sueño tan feo!, fue muy real, además, fue horrible cuando esa serpiente encajó sus colmillos en ese hombre]

Harry se estremeció al recordar aquella escena tan grotesca.

En eso escuchó un ruido que provenía de las escaleras, los escalones rechinaban como si alguien bajará por la escalera. Harry fijó su vista al sitio de donde venia el ruido, vio que una figura bajaba de las escaleras y se acercaba a la cocina, encendió la luz.Era tía Petunia que había bajado en pijama a beber un poco de agua. Harry, esperando a que la tía Petunia lo riñera, para justificarse dijo:

\- Tenía un poco de sed y...

Tía Petunia lo miró pensativa, se sirvió agua, le dio un trago al vaso y dijo:

-Que? No puedes dormir?

Harry, sorprendido de que tía Petunia no lo regañara, contestó:

\- Pues...algo así.

Tía Petunia terminó su vaso con agua y dijo:

\- Yo tampoco puedo... Bueno, buenas noches.

Y se alejó de la cocina para volver a subir las escaleras, pero de pronto se detuvo, giró hacia Harry y le dijo:

\- Harry?!

Harry, completamente atónito respondió:

\- Sí?

Tía Petunia, mirando a Harry como si no lo hubiera visto en 15 años, le dijo:

\- No se te olvide apagar la luz.[ya sabía que me iba a decir algo así] pensó Harry- Si tía Petunia.

\- Ah y Harry! -añadió tía Petunia- Feliz Cumpleaños.

Y sin decir más, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, solo se escuchó cuando cerró la puerta.

Harry se quedó anonadado, [ no puede ser!! Se acordó??!! Definitivamente eso esta mal, es decir, había dejado pasar de largo los últimos 4 cumpleaños, pero este si se acordó. Definitivamente la actitud de mis tíos ha cambiado, sobretodo la de tía Petunia]

Y es que, desde que ese hombre fue a la casa y estuvo hablando con ellos, los tíos de Harry empezaron a cambiar de actitud, sobretodo tía Petunia. No es que se volvieran cariñosos o algo así, pero lo trataban mejor, ya lo dejaban ver el televisor, incluso salir al parque. Hasta tío Vernon había cambiado el modo en como le hablaba, eso era muy raro.

[Tendría algo que ver esa visita? Quien sabe!]Harry subió a su habitación sumido en aquellos pensamientos, ya hasta se le había olvidado el sueño.

Abrió la puerta, entró, cerró y en eso vio a Hedwig, a Pig y a otras dos lechuzas llegar a su ventana, cada una con una carta y un paquete.

Primero, tomo a Hedwig y le desató de la pata la carta y el paquete que traía, Hedwig le acaricio el pelo con el pico y fue hacia su jaula.

Harry desdobló la carta e inmediatamente reconoció la escrupulosa letra de Hermione...

Querido Harry:

Te escribo esta carta para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste el presente que esta anexo, te servirá de mucho, ya verás.

También escribo para saber como has estado, ¿te tratan bien tus tíos? Espero que si.

Por otro lado, quiero darte una buena noticia. Hace poco la Prof. Mc Gonagall me envió una carta para informarme que ¡soy Prefecta!No me lo puedo creer!!!

Estoy muy contenta. Se que es mucha responsabilidad pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar el cargo (de hecho ya acepte).

En relación a lo que pasó el curso anterior, no me he enterado de nada, "El Profeta" no ha sacado nada nuevo. Le escribí a Ron para ver si nos podemos ver la próxima semana en el callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles del quinto curso, crees poder venir??, consúltalo con Sirius y con Dumbledore, haber que te dicen.

Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Muchas Felicidades!!

Hermione.

Harry dobló la carta y abrió el paquete que venia con ella, era una túnica de quidditch, roja escarlata con dorado, era del equipo de su casa: Gryffindor.

[que habrá querido decir con que me iba a servir, estará insinuando que la que tengo esta muy desgastada?] pensó Harry.

Luego sin más demora, tomo a Pigwidgeon (que revoloteaba por la habitación haciendo mucha ruido) y le desató la carta que traía, además de una bolsa algo grande para su tamaño. Se poso junto a Hedwig, a esta no le hizo mucha gracia.

Harry desdobló la carta y leyó:

Harry:

Feliz Cumpleaños!!!

Espero que te la pases muy bien, y que ojalá te guste mi regalo.

Ya supiste que Hermione es la nueva Prefecta!!! No puedo creerlo, bueno en parte sí, con lo bien portada que es, supongo que nos va a estar molestando más con eso de "respetar las normas del colegio" pero ni modo.

Papá habló con Dumbledore y dice que puedes pasar el resto del verano con nosotros. ¿te parece si pasamos por ti mañana a eso de las 6 PM? Viajaremos en auto (para que no te preocupes por la chimenea de esos muggles con los que vives).

Después iremos a cenar al Caldero Chorreante, Hermione también estará ahí, pasaremos por ella mañana, aunque más temprano.

Bueno, me voy por que Fred y George me están esperando (quieren que los acompañe a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkim, quien sabe, tal vez necesitan mi opinión para comprarse ropa)

Pásatela en grande!!!

Tu amigo Ron.

Harry, con una sonrisa en su rostro, desamarró la bolsa que había junto y vio su regalo. Era un libro: "Volaba como un loco (biografía de Daí "peligroso" Llewenllyn) por Kennilworthy Whisp", además la bolsa estaba repleta de bombas fétidas y bengalas del "Dr. Filibuster" (que encienden con la humedad)

[ese Ron piensa en todo] pensó Harry.

Además, había otro pequeño paquete con el acostumbrado panqué de la Sra. Weasley, le dio un mordisco y siguió abriendo sus regalos. Ahora tocaba el turno al de Hagrid, desdobló la carta y leyó:

Harry:

Que tal muchacho?

Espero que te encuentres bien.

Solo escribo para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños # 15 (cielos! Ya no eres un niño) y mandarte un pequeño presente.

Bueno, tengo que irme, perdona si esta carta es breve, pero es que estoy aquí con Olympe (Madame Maxime) en la "tarea" que Dumbledore me encomendó, ya te enterarás en Hogwarts, nos vemos pronto y cuídate mucho.

Hagrid.

Harry se preguntó cual era esa "tarea", pero cuando vio el regalo de Hagrid, esa pregunta se le borro de la mente. Su regalo consistía en una buena dotación de dulces, sus favoritos: ranas de chocolate, pepas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores, diablillos de pimienta y varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

[cielos! Creo que me fue muy bien en este cumpleaños] pensaba Harry, [bueno ahora le toca el turno a... supongo que a Sirius]

Harry tomo la última carta de una lechuza negra que esperaba en la cama, posada sobre la cabecera, Harry desdobló la carta y leyó:

Harry:

Muchas Felicidades por tu cumpleaños!!

Como te has sentido? Espero que bien.

Yo estoy bien, he estado un poco ocupado por lo que Dumbledore me pidió que hiciera. Por cierto, Lupin te manda saludos, el regalo que te mandamos es de parte de los dos.

He estado pensando que es mejor que vayas con Ron y los Weasley ya que paso algo desagradable y no queremos exponerte demasiado. Con los Weasley estarás más seguro, luego te explicaré cuando te vea en Hogwarts.

Por lo pronto me despido y recuerda: no hagas tonterías, no salgas solo, no te expongas y si de casualidad te llega a doler la cicatriz, ya sabes que hacer.

Cuídate mucho!!

Saludos a Hermione y a Ron.

Sirius.

[Algo desagradable?? Que habrá pasado? Talvez Voldemort mató a alguien, apuesto a que sí. Ojalá no sea nada grave] pensaba Harry. Destapó su último regalo y vio que era una túnica azul marino muy padre, unos zapatos negros, una corbata que combinaba con la túnica y una loción. Todo al parecer era muy elegante, dentro de la caja había una nota:

Espero que te guste, y que los uses cuando llegue el momento.

Muchas Felicidades!!!

Remus y Sirius.

[Cuando llegue el momento? Quien sabe!] Después de guardar todo, miró su reloj, eran las 3de la madrugada, aún tenía sueño, se volvió a meter a la cama pensando en que, a pesar de que le esperaban días difíciles con Voldemort por ahí, se sentía afortunado de llegar a cumplir 15 años y que mejor que al lado de la gente que lo quería, cerró sus ojos y durmió.


	3. Cap 3 La Marca Tenebrosa

3

La Marca Tenebrosa

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar, ya estaban todos en la mesa. Se sentó, Tía Petunia le dio un plato de huevo con tocino y un vaso de leche. El comedor era todo un silencio, excepto por la televisión. Dudley estaba atontado con su programa, Tío Vernon estaba muy entretenido leyendo el periódico y Tía Petunia lavaba los platos, más por inercia que por otra cosa.Harry los observaba a todos mientras terminaba su desayuno, entonces Tío Vernon rompió el silencio.

\- Harry.

\- Si Tío Vernon?

\- Sabemos que tus amigos vendrán por ti hoy a las 6.

Harry pensando en como se las arreglarían para enterarse y tratando de justificarse, respondió:

\- Este... iba a decírselos, pero ...cuando recibí la carta ya era muy tarde y no quise despertarlos.

\- Bueno bueno, -dijo Tío Vernon con cara de aburrimiento- Arregla tus cosas para que estés listo.

Harry intentó no parecer asombrado, pero la verdad es que lo estaba y no podía disimularlo, se levantó de la mesa, le dio sus trastes a Tía Petunia y le dio las gracias esta, respondió con un desganado "de nada" y subió a su habitación para arreglar sus cosas.

No podía creerlo, pasaría el resto del verano con los Weasley!! Aunque estaba consiente de que no iba a poder divertirse todo lo que quisiera. La señora Weasley estaría vigilándolo para cuidarlo, si no es que toda la familia Weasley.

Terminó de empacar, se baño, se cambió y ya estaba listo, no tenía nada más que hacer y todavía faltaban 30 minutos.

Así que decidió bajar a ver la televisión, pero saliendo de su cuarto escucho ruidos provenientes del cuarto de sus tíos. Decidió ir a ver que sucedía y vio a Tía petunia sacando varias cajas con objetos personales dentro de ellas, Harry miró desconcertado, jamás había visto a su Tía deshacerse de sus cosas (por lo regular se deshacía de las de Harry). Tía Petunia se percató de la presencia de Harry y volteó a verlo, Harry no supo que hacer y solo se le ocurrió disculparse:

\- Lo siento, no quise molestarte.

Tía Petunia le echó una mirada muy extraña y dijo:

\- Bueno, ya que estas aquí ¿ Puedes bajar estas cajas a la sala?

Harry no sabiendo que responder, asintió con la cabeza.

Arrastró la primera y la cargó, bajó las escaleras y la dejó en la sala como Tía petunia le había dicho, así bajó las otras dos cajas que había, solo le faltaba una última, la más pesada de todas.

Tía Petunia fue a ayudarle a Harry a cargar la caja, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y Tía petunia fue a abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto Harry se quedó ahí, mirando lo que había dentro de la caja. Había varios juguetes, Harry supuso que debían de haber pertenecido a Tía Petunia cuando esta era niña. Había libros viejos, una bolsa de plástico que parecía tener distintos tipos de piedras, [tal vez coleccionaba rocas] pensó Harry, pero algo más llamó su atención, adentro había lo que parecía ser una fotografía algo arrugada y antigua, la sacó con cuidado y la miró. En la foto estaba una mujer de pelo largo muy rojo con ojos de un verde brillante, llevaba en brazos a un bebé muy pequeño y al lado de ella estaba un hombre de tez blanca, con cabello negro como el azabache, un tanto despeinado y usaba anteojos redondos.

[Son mis padres] pensó Harry [y el bebé, pues supongo que soy yo]

En ese momento Tía Petunia llamó a Harry.

\- HARRY !!!! TE BUSCAN. ¿ YA ESTAS LISTO?

Tía Petunia subió a ver por que demoraba Harry en bajar, mientras que éste, trataba de esconder la foto dentro de su camisa, lo logró justo a tiempo de que Tía Petunia pudiera verlo.

\- Harry te están esperando! -dijo Tía Petunia con cierta impaciencia.

\- Ya voy. -contestó nervioso.

Bajó rápidamente y vio en la puerta a Ron, Hermione, Fred y George.

\- Hola Harry! -saludaron todos.

\- Y tu baúl? -preguntó Fred

\- Esta en mi habitación. -contestó Harry

\- Vamos, te ayudamos con tus cosas -dijo George

\- Gracias.

Fred, Harry y George subieron a la habitación de Harry. Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la puerta.

\- Y tu querido primo? -preguntó Fred.

\- No esta -dijo Harry- salió con mi Tío.

Una vez abajo con las cosas...

\- Listo, ya vámonos -dijo George

\- Tía, ya me voy -dijo Harry

La Tía Petunia se acercó como no queriendo y le soltó un sorpresivo "cuídate" a Harry. Este le respondió con un desganado "si, gracias" y se alejó.

Cerró la puerta, ya en el césped...

\- El auto esta por aquí -indicó Fred

Llegaron a un automóvil negro, [ha de ser un auto del ministerio] pensó Harry.

\- Es un auto del ministerio -dijo George- se lo prestaron a Percy, como es el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica -dijo con una mueca desdeñosa- se lo prestaron para su servicio.

\- Aunque en realidad somos nosotros quienes lo usamos, ¿verdad George? -dijo Fred burlándose.

\- Si -dijo George que estaba cerrando la cajuela con las cosas de Harry dentro.

\- Tu te llevas a Hedwig no? -le dijo Fred.

\- Si yo me la llevo atrás -dijo Harry

\- Ahí acomódense bien, yo creo que si caben con todo y mascotas -aseguró George, mientras se iba subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

\- Cielos! -dijo Harry- vamos algo cargados de cosas -acomodándose y haciendo unos paquetes a un lado, se recorrió hasta quedar en la ventana con la jaula de Hedwig en las piernas (Pig también estaba dentro).

\- Es que primero pasaron por mí y pues también llevan mis cosas -respondió Hermione, que recogía a crooshanks de debajo de los asientos. Luego entró Ron al auto.

Después, Fred arrancó y se alejaron del lugar.

Empezaron a platicar como les había ido en el verano, Harry les contó como habían cambiado sus tíos y la visita de ese hombre raro.

\- Quien sabe -dijo Ron- tal vez era un inspector de Derechos Humanos.

Continuaron hablando…

\- Y que Hermione, ya dejaste ir a Rita Skeeter? -preguntó Harry

Hermione sonrió de forma picara y respondió:

\- No. Dije que no iba a escribir en todo un año y así será.

\- No me gustaría ser ella en este momento! -dijo Ron.

En ese instante, Fred interrumpió la conversación.

\- Haber, ya llegamos, abajo todos.

Salieron del auto, dieron unos cuantos pasos, llegaron a una pared algo angostay de color verde. Era la entrada al Caldero Chorreante, Harry la recordaba por que la primera vez que fue al callejón Diagon entró por ahí. Fred se puso delante, los demás lo rodearon para que los muggles no lo vieran, sacó su varita, le dio un golpe a la pared y esta se abrió. Entraron y fueron a sentarse a una mesa, Fred y George fueron a la barra por las bebidas. Cuando Harry vio que se alejaban dijo:

\- Hocicos me escribió.

\- Y que cuenta? -dijo Hermione.

\- Bueno ya saben, me felicito por mi cumpleaños, me mandó un regalo, pero me dijo algo que no me gustó mucho…

\- Que te dijo? -preguntó Ron intrigado.

\- Que tuviera cuidado, que no quería exponerme por que pasó algo desagradable.

\- Desagradable? Y no dijo que? -contestó Hermione

\- No. -dijo Harry, pero Ron se quedó pensativo como tratando de recordar algo. Harry lonotó.

\- Que pasa Ron? -preguntó Harry.

\- Pues no sé, tal vez es lo que ha tenido a papá tan ocupado estos días.

\- Que? -dijo Hermione algo impaciente

\- Bueno, primero recibió un mensaje urgente de Dumbledore. Inmediatamente hizo una pequeña maleta y dijo que iba a Irlanda a arreglar un asunto, se fue como 3 días y cuando regresó, fue junto con mamá al funeral de una tal … Aracelly Figg. Papá dice que cree que alguien la mató.

\- Y quien es Aracelly Figg? -preguntó Harry

\- Pues no sé. -respondió Ron- creo que fueron compañeros en Hogwarts o algo así. Pero papá se veía bastante preocupado.

\- Creo que será mejor dejar esta plática para otra ocasión -dijo Hermione, señalando con la mirada a Percy y a la Sra. Weasley que iban acercándose a la mesa.

\- Hola Harry, cielo! -dijo la Sra. Weasley- Santo cielo! Como has crecido!! -dijo al ver a Harry más alto que el año anterior.

\- Que tal Harry! -saludó Percy tan propio como siempre.

\- Hola! -respondió Harry de modo sonriente.

\- Y tú Hermione, cariño -dijo la Sra. Weasley mirando a Hermione- tú también cambiaste un poco, creo que te pusiste más bonita.

Hermione sonrió un poco avergonzada- Como está Sra. Weasley! -

\- Bien ,querida, gracias! -contestó la Sra. Weasley

\- Es verdad -dijo Percy mirando a Hermione- te has puesto muy bonita.

Hermione dio las gracias con la cara muy roja, mientras que Ron fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

\- Donde están Fred y George? -preguntó la Sra. Weasley

\- Fueron por las bebidas -respondió Ron- ahí vienen.

\- Hola a todos -dijo Fred- aquí están las bebidas.

\- En donde esta papá y Ginny? -preguntó George

\- Ginny se quedó en casa, ya ves que tiene mucha tarea -dijo la Sra. Weasley, tomando un tarro de chocolate caliente.

\- Y papá se quedó un rato más en la oficina -dijo Percy- mira, ahí viene!

\- Hola muchachos como están? -dijo el Sr. Weasley en general.

\- Bien -respondieron todos

\- Como te fue en la oficina, corazón? -preguntó la Sra. Weasley a su marido

\- Pues más o menos- dijo el Sr. Weasley- he hablado con varios y creo que me apoyarán, pero … no sé, creo que tengo que ser más discreto. Funge no se ha enterado de lo que estoy haciendo, pero ese Anthony no deja de merodear por donde siempre estoy -dijo el Sr. Weasley como si estuviera harto.

\- Ten cuidado cariño, sabes el tipo de gente que es ese Anthony Goyle -advirtió la Sra. Weasley.

\- Anthony Goyle? -dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja.

\- Si -dijo Ron- el papá del torpe amigo de Malfoy.

\- ah -exclamo Harry.

El resto de la cena transcurrió normal , todos hablaban y comían tranquilamente, al parecer Bill y Charlie llegarían después a la madriguera para pasar el resto de las vacaciones todos juntos. La mesa era todo un bullicio, terminaron ya muy tarde, todos salieron a la calle muggle para irse juntos en el auto de Percy.

El señor Weasley tuvo que aplicarle al auto, un encantamiento agrandador al interior para que todos cupieran. Todos se metieron al auto, adelante iban el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasleyy atrás todos los demás.

Durante el camino hacia la madriguera todos iban platicando de forma muy amena. Harry se agacho para tapar la jaula de Hedwig, ya que la llevaba en sus pies.

En eso, la Sra. Weasley dio un grito de horror. Todos dejaron de hablar y se pusieron muy pálidos. Harry se incorporo y los miro a todos.

\- Que pasa? -preguntó desconcertado, luego volteó lentamente hacia donde todos miraban y entonces, él también palideció.

La madriguera estaba totalmente carbonizada, había todavía unas llamas quemando los últimos restos.

Harry fue levantando la vista y ahí estaba, verde y humeante, flotaba encima de los escombros la marca tenebrosa.


	4. Cap 4 En el Caldero Chorreante

4

En el Caldero Chorreante

\- Ginny!! -dijo Ron asustado, y sin que el auto dejara de moverse aún, Ron salió de ahí y corrió hacia la madriguera que seguía ardiendo.

Al fin el auto se detuvo y todos bajaron muy aprisa. Percy y el señor Weasley siguieron a Ron. Fred y George tuvieron que sujetar a su madre para que ésta no fuera tras ellos. Harry y Hermione estaban atónitos, no sabían que hacer. Harry se sentía impotente ante aquella situación tan dramática, la Sra. Weasley no paraba de llorar, Fred y George trataban de calmarla, a pesar de que ellos también estaban alterados. Ron, Percy y el Sr. Weasley buscaban entre los escombros llamando a Ginny.

Ron se veía realmente desesperado, con la varita iba alejando las tablas y los escombros que le estorbaban al paso. En un moviendo brusco que hizo, casi le cae encima una tabla que aún ardía.

\- RON! -gritó Hermione, al ver que la tabla casi le da a Ron en la cabeza.

Fred al ver el alboroto, tomo un poco de aire y fue hacia Harry.

\- Harry, necesito que tú y George se queden con mamá y con Hermione, yo iré con ellos a ayudarles a buscar a Ginny. ¿entendido?

\- Si. -respondió, Harry nervioso.

Y cuando Fred se encamino a la madriguera (o lo que quedaba de ella), se escuchó un grito que provenía de los árboles cercanos a la casa.

\- HEY!!!!!AQUÍ!!!!! -dijo la voz

Fred miró hacia el bosque y vio una silueta, al parecer era un hombre alto, fornido y con pelo largo. Traía a una persona en brazos, la persona estaba como desmayada.

\- Bill??? -preguntó Fred.

\- Si, aquí! -respondió Bill.

Bill se acercó a Fred, traía a Ginny en los brazos, ella estaba totalmente inconsciente, la pusieron en el piso.

\- Como esta? -preguntó Fred a Bill.

\- No lo sé, intente aparecerme en la casa pero no pude, así que me aparecí en le bosque, vi la marca tenebrosa y el fuego, así que corrí y me encontré a Ginny tirada en el suelo totalmente inconsciente, la tome y vine aquí por que escuché gritos.

\- HEY!!! PAPA, GINNY YA ESTA A SALVO!!! -gritó George- BILL LA ENCONTRÓ!!!

La Sra. Weasley echo a correr donde estaba su hija, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Ron, Percy y el Sr. Weasley, salieron del lugar justo a tiempo antes de que la casa terminara de derrumbarse y fueron a reunirse con los demás.

\- Como se encuentra? -preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

\- Esta inconsciente papá -respondió Fred.

El Sr. Weasley trataba de consolar a su esposa.

\- Calma, calma Molly, ya esta aquí, …calma. Déjame verla cariño.

El Sr. Weasley puso su oreja cerca de la cara de Ginny, después la puso en su pecho y pudo darse cuenta de que respiraba lentamente y con dificultad.

Luego se incorporo y dijo:

\- Esta respirando, pero necesita aire. -y sacando la varita dijo:

-Tempus Ventum!

De la varita del Sr. Weasley salió una brisa fresca que le rozaba la cara a Ginny, ésta comenzó a toser y a recuperar el conocimiento.

\- Coff, Coff-al fin despertó y con mirada confusa dijo:

\- Mamá?? Papá??

La Sra. Weasley abrazó fuertemente a su hija y siguió llorando, mientras todos los demás observaban callados.

Percy observó su casa hecha un montón de escombros ardientes.

\- Y ahora que vamos a hacer? -se preguntó a si mismo preocupado.

En eso se escucho un "Plint"!!y se apareció Charlie, justo al lado de Harry.

Este, miro el desastre y al resto de los Weasley con sus rostros de angustia y decepción.

\- Pero que…?... que pasó aquí? -después vio la marca tenebrosa y sin perder tiempo se acercó a sus padres.- Mamá, Papá, todos están bien??

\- Si hijo, todos estamos bien.

El Sr. Weasley miró con infinita tristeza su hogar destruido. Ya solo ardían los últimos trozos que quedaban de su casa, la casa donde había formado una familia con su esposa y en donde todos sus hijos habían crecido. A pesar de que nadie lloraba, todos se veían muy afectados, era evidente que les había dolido perder su hogar. Después de un rato, el Sr. Weasley se dirigió a su familia con decisión:

\- Bien, es mejor que salgamos de aquí. -dijo en tono serio- regresaremos al Caldero Chorreante y pasaremos la noche ahí, mañana voy a regresar con Percy, Bill y Charlie, para limpiar este desastre.

\- Como tu digas papá. -dijo Bill.

En ese momento, Harry recordó el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, se sentía culpable. Si tal vez él los hubiera prevenido, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado. [Por culpa de mi indecisión casi pierdo a una de mis mejores amigas]

Como le hubiera gustado tener enfrente al mortifago responsable para darle su merecido.

[me siento responsable] pensaba Harry [tal vez debo decirle al señor Weasley lo del sueño]

\- Vamos pues todos al auto -dijo el Sr. Weasley más tranquilo.

Todos subieron al auto y regresaron al Caldero Chorreante. Una vez ahí, pidieron 4 habitaciones. Un medimago revisó a Ginny, dijo que no tenia daño alguno, que solo necesitaba descansar. Le dio una poción para dormir y se fue.

Todos estaban ya más tranquilos y en sus respectivas habitaciones. Al parecer todos dormían apaciblemente. El único que no podía dormir era Harry, por más que daba vueltas en la cama o contaba borregos, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, solo podía escuchar los murmullos de la respiración de Ron y de los gemelos. Así que decidió bajar a sentarseen alguna de las mesas. Abajo, sentado en la mesa más lejana estaba el Sr. Weasley, completamente absorto, mirando la flama de la vela que tenia enfrente. Harry se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó.

\- No puedes dormir? -preguntó el Sr. Weasley a Harry.

\- En realidad no. -contesto Harry con gesto serio y continuó hablando.

\- …Sr. Weasley…, creo que sé quien lo hizo.

El Sr. Weasley seguía mirando la vela y con una mueca de sarcasmo dijo:

\- En serio?... Creo que yo también sé.

Harry miró desconcertado al Sr. Weasley.

\- Fue Goyle -dijo el Sr. Weasley sin más preámbulos.

"como supo?" iba a preguntarle Harry pero no se atrevió a decir nada y siguió escuchando.

\- Seguramente quiso darme una advertencia -dijo el Sr. Weasley, jugando con la flama entre sus dedos- quería asustarme.

\- Pero usted fue muy valiente, yo ni siquiera supe que hacer -contestó Harry para reconfortarlo.

\- No creas Harry -y desviando su mirada de la vela hacia Harry, continuo- cuando vi la marca y recordé que Ginny estaba en casa, me entrómucho pánico, en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en mi niña. Siempre creí no temer a nada, pero hoy me di cuenta de que mi miedo más grande es perder a mi familia, a la gente que amo.

De pronto, Harry vio como el Sr. Weasley, un hombre decidido, que había actuado sensata y tranquilamente bajo una situación de pánico total, un hombre que había mostrado fuerza ante aquella situación, se quebraba en ese momento y sus ojos se le llenaban de agua.

\- Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado si algo le hubiera pasado a Ginny o a cualquiera de ustedes, Harry -y seguía hablando mientras un par de lagrimas silenciosas le resbalaban por sus mejillas- La casa y todo lo que había dentro, todas las cosas materiales, no me importan. Solo me importaba la seguridad de ustedes.

Harry jamás había visto al Sr. Weasley doblarse de esa forma, [supongo que ahora le toca desahogarse] pensó Harry.

El señor Weasley se limpió las mejillas y se levanto e invitando a Harry a que hiciera lo mismo, dijo:

\- Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer -y caminado hacia las escaleras, concluyó- Buenas noches Harry y trata de descansar.

\- Lo haré señor Weasley, buenas noches. -respondió Harry.

Fue directo a su habitación y se acostó en su cama.

Y ahí, en su cama, pensando en lo que le había dicho el señor Weasley, recordó a sus padres y se dio cuenta de cuanto lo debieron de haber querido, como para haberse sacrificado por él.


End file.
